Sonic X Season 6: Beholders of Obliteration
by Final Hedgehog Kingdom
Summary: Sonic is given an impossible quest to save two worlds from disaster after a war breaks up on Greengate and Soleanna has become a city of crisis for Princess Elise's mysterious disappearance. And these events are just the beginning... The final season!
1. The Lost Queen

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic- characters.

A/N: If you haven't read Seasons 4 and 5, I don't recommend starting this one, because you won't understand anything in that case. Everybody else, enjoy!

* * *

**The Lost Queen**

As she had lost her parents, Princess Elise had become Queen Elise, who was to be the Ruler of Soleanna. Unfortunately this young heir to the throne had mysteriously disappeared. A greedy man called Sir William was the temporary prince while the desperate seek for Queen Elise continued. There were many suspects that Shadow the Hedgehog would have something to do with the unexplained disappearance of young Elise, because the unfortunately the black hedgehog, too was nowhere to be found. Another rumor was that the redhead had absconded due to pressure of responsibility for her royalty.

The so-called detectives of Team Chaotix did not give up their hope like most of the other people. Vector's group continued the searching relentlessly though it seemed futile after a while. Things would have been somewhat allright if only there was someone more fitting person to reign the kingdom. Sadly, the new ruler, Sir William, was hated by the citizens for his unfair rules and abuse of power. Many people planned revolution against the Prince, but all the rebels were arrested.

The citizens weren't rebelling for nothing, though: The Prince indeed was a bad ruler. As taxes were increased, Soleanna fell into an economical crisis. The amount of beggars and rogues in the streets increased like mushrooms after a rain, and crimes became more common. A disease that became known as Raita, killed almost all of the people that got infected, spreading desparation and fear amongst everyone like the Black Death. The town started to resemble Crisis City with its flames and horrific scenes of destruction everywhere.

* * *

Meanwhile on Mobius, life hadn't changed a bit, except Cosmo had returned and made a decision to stay on the planet forever. The Seedrian befriended the Mobians, especially Amy and Cream, but most of her time she spent with Tails. Nobody had heard about Dr. Eggman for ages, but they were anticipating some cruel plot from the mad scientist to come true anytime, since it wasn't like him to be out of the way for so long.

The horrible news about Soleanna, which was now called Town of Sorrows, had reached the Mobians's ears. Sonic had tried to help Chaotix on their quest to find Elise, but without results. He guessed that the Princess feared that she wouldn't be a good Queen, so she had escaped. Or perhaps she wanted to be free instead of remaining stuck in her castle for the rest of her life? Who knew?

The bad news weren't limited to those of Soleanna; one day Cosmo received a letter from her parents, in which they said that a civil war had broken up on Greengate! Tails couldn't understand how such good people, who knew how to enjoy life, could have gotten themselves in a war. It sounded so unlikely. He had studied Seedrians for more than a year, and there never were any disagreements or anything else to ruin the harmony. What could have corrupted that desired no more than what they needed?

Cosmo's parents told her not to come home, or to send anyone else there, so they all stayed on Mobius and waited for something to happen. For Sonic it felt like a torture to do nothing while bad things happened everywhere. He hated to feel like he was otiose to solve a problem. There had to be some way he could help.

* * *

One night Sonic unexpectedly met up with Shadow on his way home. In a way, the blue blur was relieved to see that his rival was alive. The other hedgehog kept on disappearing like it was his vocation to make others worried. The blue blur wondered if the black hedgehog knew how many actually worried about him. If so, why did he remain so stolid?

With a closer look, Sonic noticed that Shadow was floating like a ghost, and he was transparent; one could see right through him. He had never before looked like that.

"Where the heck have you been, faker?" Sonic asked, still perplexed about the Ultimate Lifeform's new outlook. "You look like you have done something stupid again, right? Don't play with your life, buddy."

Shadow glared at him and muttered:

"I have no life anymore."

Sonic burst into laugh for Shadow's ridiculous comment.

"That's the best one I've ever heard from you," he said. An immortal without a life?! That was just too hilarious!

Suddenly Sonic found himself in the air, being held by the throat by Shadow. The black hedgehog's grip was extremely powerful, and he spoke from between his teeth:

"I'm not joking! I AM dead!"

Shadow released Sonic from his grip, and abruptly started to disintegrate: he started breaking into tiny crystals that were carried away by the wind. It was as if a pile of sand fusing along with the zephyr. Sonic was alone again, scratching his head even more confused. What had happened to Shadow? What did he mean by... dead?


	2. Kidnapped

**2: Kidnapped**

Sonic the Hedgehog woke up on a desert. He got up and immediately noticed that his red shoes were gone. His head hurt and he couldn't remember anything that could have possibly brought him into this steaming hot place. The blue blur observed his surroundings and saw only white mountains of sand as far as his eyes could see. However, in his feet there was some kind of metallic box that looked like one of those exploding televisions that Bokkun used to deliver, when he was still alive.

Sonic picked up the fist-sized box, turned it around, and found a screen. As Sonic pressed a button that was next to the screen, the television turned on, and there was Dr. Eggman smirking on the monitor.

"Well, good day, Sonic! This is my newest challenge I've set for you. As you must have noticed, the town of Soleanna has been in an awful shape for quite a while now. You probably also know that the reason for the bad conditions in that town, is the absence of Princess Elise, who should become their queen, but is missing. Here's your mission: I give you three days to find young redhead and bring her back home, so we can stop the oncoming revolution against Sir William. But, if you don't find her in time, I have no choice, but to blow up the entire city, because we don't want a senseless war to come, or to get infected by Raita."

Sonic looked down on his blue toes and asked why his shoes had been removed.

"Oh yes, I almost forgot!" Eggman said. "To make your quest even more fun and challenging, I have sucked away every ounce of your speed with my newest invention. Now you're just as fast as any other hedgehog. But knowing your stubbornness that kind of trick will not stop you, am I right? Good luck!"

The screen became black again, and Sonic threw away the message before it could explode on his face. He started walking pointlessly into some direction. It didn't really matter where he would end up as long as he got water and quickly. He was thirsty and starving.

Unfortunately even Sonic's walking speed was much slower now. He tried running, but it felt like he was running against head wind in a pool of glue with enormous rocks tied to his feet. He had never before felt so weak, helpless, and insecure. He had lost his greatest ability and weapon. How did all his friends stand to be this slow?

The hero had never before thought how much his friends and everybody else was missing for not being able to feel the wind while speeding through emerald hills, busy towns, and paradise islands, following blurry roads with your heart as your guide. Now Sonic actually realized how much he loved running. But now he had to do without his speed, his passion.

Despite his sluggishness, Sonic relentlessly continued going onwards.

* * *

Meanwhile in Eggman's base, the evil scientist has kidnapped Cosmo and prepared a missile to be launched on Greengate.

"Eggman! Let her go!" Tails yelled as he rushed in, being followed by Knuckles and Amy. It was midnight, and everybody was very tired, their nightcaps on, but the yellow fox was full of negative energy. The doctor wasn't surprised about the approach of Cosmo's friends. He turned around on his chair to face the animals, and to reveal them his plot that he had been cooking up for past eight months. He personally loved those moments, when he got to amaze and shock everybody.

"As you can see, I'm about to launch this missile. It is going to blow up Cosmo's planet, because I can't take the risk that she'd go back home anymore; I need her for my ultimate weapon."

Eggman pressed the button and the missile blasted away. Everyone gasped. Greengate would now be lost within seconds! It had happened so quickly that it took time for Tails and others to get over the shock...

"How could you?" Amy whispered distraughtly after a long moment of silence that had followed.

"The Seedrians would have come here," Eggman explained. "The civilians would have been sent here for safety away from the war. If they had come, my plan would've failed."

"Where's Sonic?" Cosmo muttered dizzily, half-fainted. She had been tied up on Eggman's weird machine.

"I sent your speedy little friend on a little journey to seek for the Princess. The fool doesn't know that he's wasting his time, since Elise is right here with me. That's right; I kidnapped her, so that I could demand ransom from Sir William. In addition to that, I will prove how big genius I am by fooling Sonic the Hedgehog once again!"

Tails was very mad as he shouted at the fat doctor:

"If you're gonna hurt Cosmo, you'll regret it!"

"Calm down, Tails," Eggman replied. "I'm only going to use her heart along with Princess Elise's mind and Shadow's soul. With those three ingredients, I'll create a very powerful canon that'll blow away whole Soleanna. After that, I'll build Eggman Land on its ruins."

Tails, Knuckles, and Amy were puzzled; how did Eggman manage to get Shadow's soul, and Elise's mind? When Tails asked this question, the mad scientist explained:

"Elise's mind I got taken by force and my machinery. In the case of Shadow, I only needed the right kind of approach… -Enough talking! Get them!"

Eggman's robots marched in and captured Amy. Tails struggled with all his might, but couldn't fight back. Knuckles destroyed a few robots, but was outnumbered and finally defeated. Now, all three were thrown into a small cage.

"I gave Sonic three days of desperate seeking without his speed. He'll become depressed for his defeat. After that, I enjoy my victory as I launch my canon. With the heart of a Seedrian, mind of a princess, and soul of an Ultimate Lifeform, my weapon will be the most powerful ever to be built. Without his speed, Sonic has no chances against me this time! MWAHAHAHAHAA!"

Eggman walked away smiling confidently. This plot would surely wipe away all those thoughts of him being a softy. This would definitely help him to maintain his fame as the most evil genius of history. The three days had begun.


	3. Race Against Time

**3: Race Against Time**

Cosmo lay unconscious on some sort of steel platform. She couldn't move or feel her arms or legs, and her eyes remained shut when she tried to oopen them. She struggled to get free, but without results. She started sobbing silently; her home was gone again! This time forever. She had said goodbye to her parents and friends before moving permanently to Mobius, but she had promised to write them every once in a while. But never again would she have the chance.

Dr. Eggman walked inside the room and checked that Princess Elise was connected to the mind-controlling machine. He moved on, chuckling evilly and saw Cosmo's heart on a tube-shaped generator. Next to the generator there was something ghostly floating inside a small box. Shadow the Hedgehog appeared next to Eggman from nothingness. The doctor backed off, surprised, for he never would have expected someone to teleport next to him right that moment.

"Don't interrupt me, Shadow. I'm in the middle of polishing up my great canon; The Canon of Doom."

"How about my reward, doctor?" Shadow said. "I gave you my soul, now you must give me what I want."

"Oh, I almost forgot! You've kept your part of the deal, so you will get your reward… but not until I've seen that the Canon really works. There's two more days till I can test it out."

* * *

It was midnight, but Tails was still awake, locked up with Amy and Knuckles in the cramped and uncomfortable cage. The poor fox couldn't sleep for metal floor was not the best bed, and also, because he could not stop thinking about Cosmo's fate . Doctor Eggman had promised that she'd be fine, but his whole plot had been so nasty that there was no trusting him. Whether or not Cosmo would survive, it was still wrong to utilize from her special powers.

As Tails thought of the flower girl, memories of last week came back to him…

_A wonderful field of violet, blossoming flowers that were still slightly wet with the morning dew. It was a beautiful sunrise and birds were singing. Tails walked with Cosmo hand in hand, awing the gorgeous sight._

_"Oh, it's so wonderful," she exclaimed with joy. Tails was happy that Cosmo was, but a part of him felt sad. She didn't know how different the life was outside their homes. Especially Soleanna had become infamous nowadays, and the girl didn't have the least idea how cruel and gray the world was out there. She had only been a child when she had been there before, so she couldn't remember. This made her think that there was nothing bad to expect._

_"Snap out of it and enjoy this view, Tails," she said smiling as she noticed the fox's deadpan face. Tails reluctantly smiled back, and they kept on going. They walked for a long time along the vast emerald fields. Suddenly the yellow fox stopped on his tracks._

_"What's wrong?" she asked._

_"Cosmo…" Tails sweated a little bit. He felt uncomfortable and hesitant. "There's something I want to let you know before you leave again…"_

_"I'm not going to leave," she replied immediately. The twin-tailed fox raised his head and looked at her eyes with disbelief and happiness mixed. "I'm happy here," she continued. It was hard for Tails to hide his unlimited joy... and he didn't. He took Cosmo to his arms and spinned with her, both laughing happily.  
_

_Shortly after that, Eggman had come and kidnapped her. Tails tried to go after Eggman's ship, but he sent robots to attack him. The had to go ask for help, but couldn't find Sonic, so Amy and Knuckles had come along instead. That's how they all ended up in Eggman's base._

_

* * *

_

Knuckles was mad at himself. He had gotten himself trapped and left the Master Emerald unguarded again! Rouge had probably taken the chance by now already, and stolen the object of her obsession. It would be the third time this year. The red echidna started thinking that maybe he wasn't worthy to be the Emerald's guardian anymore.

It didn't need a genius to guess that Amy was thinking about Sonic. Her hero would be in trouble without his speed. And worst of all, the blue blur would toil himself to exhaustion, not knowing that the one he was searching for was right under his nose. And after all that humiliation that Eggman would be bringing him by celebrating his victory, Sonic would still have to see as the town of Soleanna gets wiped out in front of his eyes. The blue hedgehog probably couldn't bear that kind of defeat. But when Amy remembered who Sonic had to search for, her sorrow turned into envy:

"Why is he never searching for me for once?!" she thought, and suddenly fell visionary again. "That would be sooo romantic!"

* * *

Sonic had survived the desert and found a town where he got some water and food. He asked about Princess Elise, but the town was so uncivilized that nobody had ever even heard about her. So, Sonic moved on to find a town that was not full of Philistines.

As the no-more 'fastest thing alive' moved from town to town, he noticed that Eggman had sent videos all around the world in which he said:

"Dear citizens! As many of you know, I am Dr. Eggman, the EVIL genius. I have built the most powerful weapon of all time, which I use to destroy towns like Soleanna. Those slums I will replace with Eggman Lands, my side-splitting theme parks. However, if Sonic the Hedgehog brings back Queen Elise, I won't do all this. And this is for Sonic; I know you're seeing this: I've expanded my challenge. Now you must give yourself to me if you fail. Otherwise I won't set your friends free. MWAHAHAHAA!"

Sonic wondered what Eggman wanted from him, since he had already taken away his speed. In any case it was very cowardly of Robotnik to change the rules of his own game all of a sudden. Also, the hedgehog was mad that not until now had the doctor told him that his friends were held captive. Sonic had to hurry, because there were only seventeen more hours to go.

* * *

Three days had passed. Sonic had failed. Without his speed it had been impossible to search every corner of the world in only seventy-two hours. Nobody else could have done it either, but that thought didn't give the hero strength to fight his guilt about being too slow.

"I guess I'll have to meet Eggman now," he thought sorrowfully as he started his way home. He wasn't used to defeats so his journey was even slower. He thought that he knew now how Eggman must feel every time he loses. That must be the reason why he wants to win so badly. Their fight would be eternal. Each time when either one of them strikes, the other strikes back harder, and it would go on like that always, every strike getting more and more cruel. Tails's plan about sending the doctor away didn't sound so bad anymore.

Finally as Sonic reached his home, he saw nobody around. He went to Eggman's base, which was empty. He started thinking that it was a trap, but he found this note:

_Meet me at the place where Soleanna used to be._

_

* * *

_

_**What's gonna happen in the meeting place? Is Eggman a man of his word, and will he release Sonic's friends? What's Sonic's reaction gonna be like, when he finds out that Elise was held captive by Eggman all the time? Read to find out!**_


	4. Another Common Enemy

**4: Another Common Enemy **

Sonic arrived on the meeting place where Eggman was awaiting next to his carrier and The Canon of Doom. There were robots everywhere, probably having already started building Eggman Land. The blue hedgehog saw his friends in a cage, shivering and begging for Eggman to stop the madness. They probably knew what the doctor was up to, and what his plans were for Sonic.

"Here I am," the shameful hero said quietly, not looking at the doctor, but the ground instead.

"Is that all you have to say after this humiliating defeat?" the doctor replied a sense of disappointment in his voice mixed with self-confidence. But Sonic was too humiliated to say more. He heard Tails and Knuckles shouting that he shouldn't listen to the doctor, but he couldn't ignore the sight of what his defeat had caused. The town of Soleanna was destroyed, because the fastest thing alive hadn't been fast enough.

"I have a surprise for you," Eggman continued. "Princess Elise was all along here with me! Come and see for yourself."

Hearing this truly broke the hero's spirit. Dr. Eggman walked inside the carrier and Sonic followed him. But as the doctor opened a door to an empty room, he exclaimed out of surprise himself; Elise was no longer there!

"How in the world has she escaped?! It's not possible!"

Eggman ran outside looking around in confusion. She had been inside just a while ago, so there was no way she could havee gotten far. Just then Shadow appeared out of nowhere.

"YOU!" Eggman yelled pointing at the black hedgehog, who had the unconscious Princess in his arms. Shadow seemed even angrier than the doctor.

"She would have died if I hadn't saved her!"

"What about the citizens of Soleanna?" Sonic asked.

"I saved all the children and innocents, and took them to a safe place before Eggman blew up this place," Shadow replied.

"You traitor!" Eggman said. Shadow glared at him and said:

"I've done my part of the deal. Now it's time for you to do yours."

"Fine!" Eggman snorted, defeated and told Shadow to follow him. They left Sonic and others there.

* * *

Eggman and Shadow walked on a churchyard. Shadow had promised to give his soul to the doctor if he would get to see Maria once more. Now Robotnik had to destroy Shadow's body so that the hedgehog's soul would get free and meet Maria's soul. Unfortunately the Ultimate Lifeform would never again live normal life.

Dr. Eggman kept his word and released Shadow from his life. The ebony hedgehog had no more body, and his soul started rising upwards to the sky. He was gone.

Meanwhile back outside the carrier, Sonic had started talking with his friends. The Princess was still fainted. Sonic heard from Tails that Eggman still had Cosmo, whom he used for the Canon of Doom. To his surprise, the hero found Amy blaming him for all that had happened.

"If you had been here, this all wouldn't have happened."

"It's not his fault. It's because of Eggman's cowardly plan," Tails said protecting his friend. This started a disagreement that lasted for ten minutes.

All of a sudden, Sonic, Tails, Amy, and Knuckles raised their heads towards the sky. It had turned red and there were black spots everywhere as if it was the Judgement Day. When the spots grew bigger as they came closer, the animals saw that they were spaceships. When they were close enough, they started shooting laser beams and bombing the buildings and environment. They were invaders!

Everyone was thinking about Metarex, but this time their enemy was different. From the landed ships there marched troops outside. All the invaders were white hedgehogs who looked just like Snow.

"Shadow was wrong!" Knuckles realized.

"Yeah," Tails agreed. "Snow wasn't a creation of Robotnik; he was an extraterrestrial of an unknown alien race, who had landed here!"

"And if they are all as strong as Snow, there's no way we're gonna beat them without Shadow. Where'd he go?"

Sonic managed to set his friends free and together they went to seek for Eggman and Shadow. They didn't take Elise with them, but left her to the Carrier instead.

* * *

Shadow was just about to reach the Heaven when he felt someone grabbing his leg and pulling him down. It was Sonic, who was aboard the Tornado.

"Don't go yet Shadow! This world still needs you!"

Shadow fell from the sky and hit the ground. Sonic and others walked beside him. Sonic anticipated an attack from the infuriated hedgehog, but instead the Ultimate Lifeform shook his hand gratefully as he got up:

"I must thank you, blue hedgehog. As much as Maria would have loved to see me right now, she would have been disappointed to me, because I would have left the world unhappy. I promised her to make people happy and that's what I'll do."

"Good, now let's go save the planet once more!"

Doctor Eggman emerged from the shadows and said:

"First I must restore Shadow's body, so that he can fight. Shadow, are you sure you want to save this planet instead of reuniting with Maria?"

"I am," Shadow replied.

Dr. Eggman restored Shadow's body. Now he was no longer ghostly. The doctor also gave Sonic back his speed, and told that he'd use the Canon of Doom against the aliens. Shadow removed the rings from his wrists, Sonic blasted away with his speed, Amy summoned her Piko-Piko hammer, and Tails and Knuckles hopped aboard the Tornado. The battle against the alien race had begun.

Before going to the battle, Tails said his goodbyes to Cosmo, who was still connected to the canon. She seemed very tired, but in any other way, perfectly fine.

"This is the final battle. I promise it's gonna be okay," Tails said. Cosmo couched and smiled at the fox. This time she would be helping with her heart on the canon.

"I'll fight with you," she said.


	5. Beholders of Obliteration

**5: Beholders of Obliteration**

The invaders were much stronger than humans and animals combined. The aliens didn't need weapons; they had same kind of psychic abilities like Silver and Snow. They controlled Chaos and had Psychokinetic powers. They destroyed and conquered towns, sometimes enslaving the people, sometimes just wiping out everything on their way. They didn't outnumber humans by population, but one of them equaled ten average soldiers.

Dr. Eggman managed to capture one of the aliens to interrogate it. He learned that the invaders were from a planet called White Mountain, and their race was called Iswings.

"We caused the war on Greengate," the captured Iswing told at last after many strict questions. "We have an ability to control people's minds, so we made the Seedrians fight each other. After the war was over, we came and conquered the planet, enslaving the remaining inhabitants. We used the same tactic on this planet in Soleanna. However, you blew up the town, and we didn't want to wait for another war to break up, so we came here to fight you instead, because by then we had learned that we're much stronger than you."

When Eggman asked why the Iswings wanted to conquer their planet in the first place, he answered:

"We had sent Snow the Hedgehog to explore your planet, human race, and habits. Unfortunately Snow lost his memory as he arrived here. We decided to wait and see how you would treat him, but after we found out that humans killed him, we decided to avenge. That's why we're here."

So, that was the truth about Snow, Eggman thought. An Iswing who had been suffering from amnesia.

* * *

The battle lasted for months, and soon the Iswings had conquered half of the planet, having destroyed or enslaved the majority of the mankind. Sonic and Shadow were much weaker than before, because they didn't have the Chaos Emeralds, and their powers hadn't completely come back due to Eggman having taken them away for so long period of time. Sonic was only one thirds as fast as he was supposed to be, and Shadow's attacks worked at the same rate.

As only twenty five percent of the world was unconquered, the ones alive had already given up their hope and started blaming Dr. Eggman for their grim fate.

"Because of you Sonic and Shadow can't fight with their true potential!"

"That Canon of Doom doesn't help us at all."

The complains were partially true, but even if Sonic and Shadow had all of their powers, they wouldn't be able to defeat the Iswings, who were now outnumbering the remnants of human race. The defeat was certain and xenocide of mankind, inevitable.

* * *

Tails emergency landed his burning Tornado, crashing it like many times before. He abandoned the plane and observed his surroundings in the ground. All he could see was buildings on fire, thick smoke, splinters of glass, and remnants of panzers. Nobody was in sight, but in these times one could never be sure of anything with Iswings lurking around each corner and predicting your next move with their mind-reading ability.

Tails walked by the Canon of Doom to check if Cosmo was okay.

"When will this end?" she asked desperately. "I can't take it anymore. I have inhaled too much smoke and there's no more cure, since Greengate is destroyed." She was right. Her disease had been cured once, but now she had gotten sick again. And this time nothing would heal her!

"It's gonna be okay," Tails lied, knowing it wouldn't happen. Actually it wasn't a lie, but his hope. His burning desire for salvation from the scenes of war, and a life of freedom in some place peaceful that he could call home.

* * *

Everything was lost. All humans were gone, except Dr. Eggman. Even Queen Elise had died recently, crushed under the grip of Iswings' dominion. Only Sonic, his friends, his rival, and his long-time adversary were left in the ruined world that was now in total control of the alien race. The blue blur and others were hiding in a bomb shelter and discussing what they should do. Finally they agreed to leave the planet, because they didn't have any chances against the powerful aliens.

Tails and Eggman had to pull it together to build a spaceship that would take them to a more peaceful place. After a few hours the ship was ready and they blasted away. They would most likely never return back, and for the first time, Eggman was ashamed of himself as he realized what he had cause, and he apologized humbly to all:

"This was all my fault. I only wanted to defeat Sonic just once, but my plan turned against me, because in the end I was the one who had lost. Without Sonic I would've died."

"We understand," Sonic said forgivingly. "But now's not time to be sentimental. We've gotta save our skins and find a new home in the universe."

* * *

After three days of searching, the animals and the doctor found an inhabitable, empty planet called Hyad, where they landed and started living. Now they all had time to grieve the losses: their homes, Elise, and Chaotix were all gone now. Nobody knew what had happened to Cream and Vanilla, but they were sure that the worst had happened. Sonic's friends themselves were fine, except for Cosmo, whose condition seemed critical. Tails was worried sick and could not enjoy his new, free land until he would find a way to save his love.

* * *

At the same time the Iswings had dug up Snow's body from his grave. They resurrected Snow with their powers and told the hedgehog to join them. But Snow refused when he heard that his 'mother' was dead. The other Iswings then abandoned Snow, realizing that he had spent too much time with the earthlings. They finished the conquering of the planet with ease. Then they started planning to find another planet to conquer.

* * *

One day on Hyad, Shadow abruptly told everyone something shocking, but happy:

"We can now return home."

Everybody turned to face him as he continued: "All the humans are not dead. I led a big group underground to safe place that I guarded with a force-field. They should be alive".

"But what about the Iswings?" Eggman asked.

"I'm gonna take care of them," Shadow replied. "I'll attract them to attack this planet. After they've left, we can return home."

"You never fail to surprise us, faker," Sonic grinned. He was expecting an evil glare from Shadow as a reply, but instead his rival returned the smile.

* * *

Shadow's plan worked. As they all returned home, they set the slaves free and started rebuilding places. Shadow released the people from his underground sanctuary. They thanked him and appreciated his help so much that Shadow started thinking that they really loved him. Could it be possible that the world was no longer his enemy now that he had saved it once more?

After the black hedgehog was finished with his task, he ran into someone whom he thought having been dead…

"Snow… Son!" Shadow said staring at the white hedgehog, who was dirty and full of bruises, but otherwise, very happy to see the one who had upbrought him.

"Dad? Do you… accept me?" he asked.

"Of course," Shadow replied. He was grateful that everything was okay again, and he wanted no more trouble, so he had to take Snow, and raise him. But he would do it willingly. Now that the world accepted him as who he was, it was right that he accepted Snow.

To prevent Iswings ever to come back, Shadow, Eggman, and Tails created a shield around the planet. Now the world would surely be in peace as long as there was harmony. And it was Shadow's mission to make sure that things were so. He did too.

After numerous experiments and researches, Tails managed to create a duplicate panacea to cure Cosmo from her disease. It worked, and even gave Cosmo the immunity to the poisonous smoke. The fox then started _w_orking on a cure for Raita to save the humans that were infected by it.

Before having Cosmo cured, Tails had finally confessed his feelings for her, in case it would have been the last chance. Happily it wasn't. And the girl's feelings to him were similiar.

Cream and Vanilla had survived the war, thanks to Shadow's shelter. They both had gotten traumas as well as everyone else. All the survivors had seen the end of the world, and gotten past it; it was an amazing feeling. It felt just like after a hurricane. Though everything was destroyed, one had to be thankful to have survived. As the rain begun to fall, some said it was Angels's Tears, healing the wounds of the brave warriors.

* * *

Because Sonic's speed hadn't returned entirely, he started running the track daily. He knew he would eventually reach again that wanted 343 meters per second- speed. The blue blur hadn't met Amy for a while, but he knew that if he'd knock to her door, he would most likely get slapped on the face for taking it so close again. Despite that thought, the hedgehog still decided to try. His prediction turned out to come true. After being slapped and having a door slammed to his face, he sighed and smiled by himself. Her reaction was understandable for all the shock she had been through in relatively short time.

Holding his cheek that felt like burning, the blue hedgehog walked to the pink mailbox where he put a letter. Over the time she would understand and be back to normal. But right now it was time for practice. Sonic went back to the track where he would spend his time till he would become the fastest thing alive again.

* * *

Shadow lived with Snow in harmony. It was sad but true that Elise was no longer a part of their family. But she had been right: Shadow had to forgive the world, and the world would forgive him. The ebony hedgehog was no longer an unknown fugitive, but a famous hero. He was finally making the people happy, and came known as the world's guardian. And the peoples knew that from that day on, they could take anything coming for them for they had seen the worst; their own planet being destroyed. They stood strong as the Beholders of Obliteration.

* * *

**The End**

**

* * *

**_So, this is how the last season ended. I hope you all are happy with the finale. There shall be no more seasons unless otherwise stated in the future. Till then, see you. Thank you for reading!_


End file.
